Aquello que calla la Luna
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo existió una diosa doncella que se enamoro...hace mucho tiempo existió un joven gigante que murió por una flecha de su amor / Dedicado a Paola / Artemisa&Orión


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan**

**Esta historia está dedicada a: "** **Paola" (Espero te guste ˆ-ˆ)**

**Aquello que calla la Luna**

"_**Hace mucho tiempo existió un gigante hijo del dios Poseidón y de la primordial Gea. Un hijo del mar y de la tierra. Ese joven gigante vagaba por el mundo en compañía de su fiel perro Sirio, cazando a una gran cantidad de monstruos…hasta que se topo con un extraño grupo de niñas con auras plateadas y con ellas a la más bella de las diosas. **_

_**Hace mucho tiempo existió una diosa que con poco tiempo de nacida le pidió a su padre permiso para ser eternamente una doncella y así no caer en la locura de los celos o sufrir a causa de los traicioneros hombres. Esta diosa creó su propio grupo de doncellas con las que cazaba monstruos y protegía la naturaleza…hasta que en uno de sus viajes se topo con un joven gigante y su fiel perro."**_

_-Mi hijo-_el susurro durmiente se escucha por toda la oscura cueva_-Licaón me ha fallado. Es hora de que salgas y me ayudes_

_-¿Qué debo hacer madre?-_responde en susurros una ronca voz

_-Ve tras la traicionera que te mato. Ve tras sus doncellas. Termina con ellas-_susurraba cantarinamente la voz durmiente_-Asesina a la diosa que pisoteo tu corazón_

El hombre no responde. Sale de su refugio y mira sobre el horizonte. Ha estado oculto en una cueva junto al mar. La noche ha caído sobre el firmamento y la luna llena brilla hermosamente sobre las olas.

El hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, alza su vista hasta toparte con una constelación en particular. El can mayor le devuelve la mirada suplicante, como si supiera lo está por hacer.

_-Voy a necesitar ayuda-_dice el hombre sin apartar los ojos del firmamento

De la tierra empezaron a salir una gran cantidad de lobos negros. Todos de gran tamaño, con dientes afilados y garras punzantes. Todos con sed de sangre.

_-Ve ahora, mi hijo. Ve y cumple con tu cometido-_el susurro durmiente se va perdiendo en el viento

Las órdenes han sido dadas. El hombre sabe lo que debe hacer.

"_**Hace mucho tiempo, una diosa cazadora se topo con un joven gigante. Lo desprecio y maltrato en un vano intento por evitar que traspasara la barrera que protegía su corazón. Pero las respuestas atrevidas, las sonrisas descaradas y la sonrisa que siempre mostraba fueron suficientes para que la diosa se cuestionara su voto eterno. **_

_**Hace mucho tiempo un joven gigante hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para caerle bien a la hermosa diosa con la que se encontró. Él era un gigante y ella una diosa. Lo único que podrían tener era una amistad, los dioses y los gigantes no pueden mezclarse. Y esa fue la primera vez que el joven gigante deseo ser cualquier cosa…menos un gigante."**_

Encontrar el campamento que buscaba fue bastante fácil. Se había vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión. De negro. Todo su vestuario era de un negro fúnebre. La versión oscura del traje de las cazadoras. Después de todo, él era un cazador.

_-¿Quién está ahí?-_exige una dulce pero fría voz.

La voz proviene de una chica, apenas dieciséis años pero el cazador sabe que tiene más, muchos más. La chica tiene un largo cabello rojizo. Sus ojos son del color de la plata misma. Trae una sencilla toga plateada, como la que portaba en los tiempos memorables de la antigua Grecia.

El cazador sale de las sombras, dejando que sus verdes ojos se crucen con los brillantes plata.

_-Orión…-_susurra sorprendida la chica

_-Lady Artemisa-_saluda el cazador con una ligera reverencia.

Atrás de la diosa hay un grupo de niñas. Todas con el mismo traje. Todas con un aura plateada rodeándolas. Todas con el furioso fuego del odio quemando en sus ojos. Todas con ganas de matarlo por haberse presentado ahí.

_-¿qué haces aquí?-_pregunta la diosa regresando al tono frío

_-Mi madre me ha mandado-_se limita a responder

Puede ver como la diosa se tensa instantáneamente por sus palabras. Puede ver como las niñas tras ella alzan sus arcos y le apuntan con sus flechas.

Puede ver como la traición se pinta en esos fríos ojos plata.

"_**Hace mucho tiempo, un joven gigante se enamoro de una hermosa diosa doncella. Desde ese momento, se prometió cuidarla por siempre. Prometió poner su felicidad y seguridad por encima de todo. Prometió estar ahí mientras ella lo necesite. **_

_**Hace mucho tiempo una diosa se odio por caer en lo que creía era la peor de las emociones existentes. El desprecio, el odio, la repulsión hacia sí misma eran algo cotidiano. Intento luchar, intento combatir esos nuevos sentimientos. Trato de matar sus emociones. Pero de nada servía…ella acepto al final que se había enamorado."**_

Orión ve como la última de las cazadoras huye por la maleza. Con un silbido llama de regreso a sus lobos. No tiene caso que las persigan por el bosque. Lo mejor era armar la siguiente estrategia para acorralarlas.

Pasea su verde mirada por el claro que fue testigo de la reciente batalla. Hay varios puntos negros que señalan los sitios donde sus lobos cayeron a causa de las flechas plateadas…pero también hay tres cuerpos pertenecientes a las cazadoras.

Lo hace por instinto. Forma una pira funeraria donde coloca a las tres niñas. La mayor debía tener alrededor de 14 años, las otras dos debían estar en sus 12. Eran apenas niñas que en realidad no podían conocer lo que era tener el corazón roto. No por un hombre. Tal vez por la misma sociedad, la hambruna y las enfermedades…pero no por amor.

No al menos la clase de amor que alguna vez hubo entre el cazador y la diosa.

Pero esos eran otros tiempos, eran otras personas.

Ella había sido tierna y amorosa bajo toda esa fachada de frialdad. Él había sido un idiota dispuesto a dar todo por ella…

Si…él había sido un idiota que no vio la verdad, un idiota que se dejó engañar por una diosa que juro proteger los corazones de todas aquellas ilusas doncellas que caían en los crueles engaños de los hombres…un idiota que termino con el corazón destrozado por una flecha…

"_**Hace mucho tiempo existió una diosa que no podía dejar de sonreír al mínimo pensamiento del joven gigante que cautivo su corazón. Una diosa que debido a su felicidad no se dio cuenta de las miradas que empezaba a recibir de sus compañeros olímpicos. **_

_**Hace mucho tiempo existió un joven gigante que cometió el error de pensar que nada podría opacar su felicidad. Un joven gigante que empezó a ser vigilado constantemente por divinidades mucho más poderosas que él."**_

_-¿Huyendo, Lady Artemisa?-_pregunta Orión recostado casualmente en uno de los árboles del frondoso bosque_-¿Vas a dejar a tus pobres cazadoras sin apoyo?_

_-¡NO TE ATREVAS A CAUSARLES DAÑO!-_grita con furia la diosa apuntándolo automáticamente con su arco y flecha

_-¿Yo? ¿Causarles daño a tus queridas cazadoras?-_pregunta con burla el cazador_-¿Por qué haría algo como eso?_-masculla en un tono peligrosamente bajo

_-Ya has eliminado a gran parte de ellas-_responde la diosa con la tristeza plasmada en sus ojos_-Es a mí a quien quieres. Me voy para que no les hagas daño-_dice con determinación, bajando su arco.

_-Tienes razón, es a ti a quien quiero-_murmura el cazador acercándose a la diosa hasta quedar frente a ella_-quiero que sientas en mismo dolor que yo sentí-_masculla con odio a la altura de su oreja

El cazador se aleja un par de pasos mirando los tristes ojos plata que luchaban por retener las lágrimas.

_-Todos estos años has estado tras nosotras…pero nunca has causado tanta destrucción-_murmura la diosa con la voz cargada de dolor_-¿por qué ahora?_

_-…qué mejor momento que acabar contigo durante el fin del mundo-_dice cantarinamente mostrando esa sonrisa sarcástica que hace mucho tiempo provoco suspiros en la diosa_-disfruta de lo que vendrá_

La diosa se queda ahí parada sin poder hacer nada. Viendo como el cazador se pierde en la oscuridad del bosque, iniciando una persecución contra sus queridas doncellas. Pero ella debía confiar en que sus cazadoras podrían protegerse de Orión. Artemisa sabe que mientras siga teniendo ese conflicto entre su lado romano y su lado griego, no podrá ayudar de ninguna forma.

_-Debo apresurarme, Apolo me está esperando-_lesusurra la diosa al viento

Alejándose, ignora que detrás de unos árboles un par de ojos verdes no la han perdido de vista.

"_**Hace mucho tiempo existió un joven gigante confió en las engañosas palabras de un dios de la verdad. Creyó que si lograba cumplir con la tarea encomendada, que si lograba atrapar al escurridizo pez plateado, podría permanecer junto a su diosa doncella por la eternidad. Creyó tontamente que lograría estar con ella hasta el momento en que alguno de los dos se disolviera en el olvido.**_

_**Hace mucho tiempo existió una diosa, una que no podía negar reto alguno. Mucho menos cuando estos venían de su joven hermano. La diosa, a pesar de tener un profundo odio por los hombres, quería mucho a su hermano. Nunca creyó que él se aprovecharía de eso para retarla a disparar un blanco en movimiento. Nunca creyó que su felicidad podría ser arrebatada por alguien a quien ella amaba profundamente…nunca creyó que ella seria la causa de su tristeza eterna."**_

El cazador está detrás de las doncellas. Estás y las amazonas han estado intercambiando información para detenerlo.

¡Ilusas!

Ninguna de ellas podría contra él. Ninguna tenia la fuerza necesaria para detenerlo. Ninguna estaba preparada para hacer frente a su furia vengativa. Ninguna de ellas entendía. Ninguna comprendía que él no pararía aun si estaba al borde de la muerte.

Ninguna de ellas entendía la verdad de las cosas…

_-Mi hijo-_el susurro durmiente saca al cazador de sus cavilaciones_-mi hijo, tengo otro trabajo para ti_

_-Aun no termino con la misión que me encomendaste madre-_responde el ojiverde mirando atentamente como una cazadora pelirroja, Phoebe si no se equivocaba, verificaba una gran cantidad de trampas_-la diosa aun está viva_

_-Podrás acabar con ella después-_canturrea la voz_-pero ahora necesito que le des caza a otra doncella_

_-¿Quién?_

_-La Atenea Partenón-_susurra la voz con odio_-ve tras la estatua, destrúyela a ella y a sus protectores. Ese estúpido hijo de la muerte, la cabra maldita…y a la niña_

_-La pretora-_afirma el cazador, los rumores del extraño grupo y la gigantesca estatua había volado con el viento

_-Ve por la niña-_engatusa la durmiente voz_-ve por ella y acabala. Mira en su solitario corazón como no tiene salvación. Ve y desentierra sus fantasmas. No la dejes continuar con la estatua. _

_-Como ordenes, madre_

El cazador olfatea el viento hasta que el aroma de muerte y guerra llegan a él.

Empieza a correr junto a sus negros lobos. La cacería había iniciado otra vez.

"_**Hace mucho tiempo existió una diosa que gustaba cazar con arco y flecha. De vez en cuando usaba un par de cuchillos plateados. Ella fue una diosa que feliz permitió que su amor le hiciera un regalo especial, un regalo que significaría una promesa…un regalo que marcaria el fin.**_

_**Hace mucho tiempo existió un joven gigante que decidió realizarle una promesa a su amada diosa. Con mucha dedicación fabrico una hermosa flecha, ni tan larga ni tan corta. Se las ingenio para que la flecha esté cubierta de un brillo plateado mientras que la afilada punta era una hermosa piedra verde. El joven gigante nunca imagino que aquel regalo podría ser perjudicial para él para ella…para ambos"**_

El cazador corría a su máxima velocidad. Había exterminado a casi todas las cazadoras y amazonas. Les tomaría años regresar a lo que alguna vez fueron. Pero ellas fueron las culpables por colocarse entre él y su presa.

No. Esas niñas no eran las culpables. Era su diosa quien tenía la culpa. La diosa que corrió a esconderse en la isla que la vio nacer, la diosa que no se ha aparecido para hacerle frente. La diosa que está en compañía de su mentiroso hermano.

La diosa que había capturado su corazón con sus pequeñas manos y que luego con saña lo atravesó con una flecha…una flecha plata con la punta verde.

"_**Hace mucho tiempo existió un joven gigante que nadaba y nada sin parar. Nadaba tan lejos de la orilla y de las miradas del acantilado. Su único propósito era el de conseguir aquel pez plateado. Ya estaba cerca. Su mano estirada rozaba las escamas del pequeño ser. Hasta que, con una sonrisa triunfal, logra atrapar al escurridizo pez…en el mismo instante que una flecha plata a traviesa su pecho de un extremo a otro, justo en la altura de su corazón. Con asombro mira la punta verde sobresaliente de su pecho. La traición pintaba sus ojos mientras volteaba a ver como su querida diosa celebrara junto a su hermano. Sus ojos dejan de ver mientras su cuerpo va siendo tragado por la marea. Lo último que nota es como su corazón va dejando de latir, lo último que cree escuchar es un grito lloroso en el viento.**_

_**Hace mucho tiempo existió una diosa que confió en su hermano. Hermano que la reto a disparar una flecha en un objeto en movimiento en medio del mar. Un hermano que prometió abogar por ella ante su padre para que pueda ser feliz con su joven gigante. Y la diosa engañada desea más que nunca que su tiro sea certero. Por eso coge la flecha regalada, apunta y dispara. Observa expectante como la verde punta atraviesa a su blanco. Festeja feliz hasta notar la maliciosa sonrisa de su hermano. Confundido vuelve a ver su blanco. Sus ojos plata se abren en horro al ver como el mar se tiñe con la sangre de su amado. Puede ver como ese par de ojos verdes la miran con traición. Puede ver como la vida se le va escapando y su cuerpo se va hundiendo en el enfurecido mar. Puede sentir como un grito desgarrador rompe tras su garganta mientras cae de rodillas contra la tierra. Puede sentir como los gritos siguen saliendo de su alma mientras sus lágrimas recorren su rostro. Puede como su corazón late con fuerza en un intento por parar."**_

El cazador podía sentir como el aire iba haciendo más y más escaso. Podía sentir como la rota hija de Belona le levantaba con nuevas fuerzas con el único propósito de matarle. Podía sentir como ella luchaba con todo lo que tenía para no perder.

Podía sentir como la pretora estaba tan concentrada en matarlo que no se daba cuenta de que él no estaba haciendo nada por detenerla.

Él podía sentir como las diosas de la guerra, griega y romana, le prestaban su fuerza a la niña. Pero también puede notar una tercera energía.

Era la energía de la diosa doncella.

_-Haz eliminado a muchas de mis hijas, Orión-_escucha la fría tristeza en su voz halando directamente con su mente_-No puedo dejarte vivir después de eso_

_-Entonces mátame igual que esa vez-_responde Orión de la misma forma

_-Esa vez…tú sabes que nunca quise…Apolo…_

_-Lo sé-_la corta Orión con resignación_-siempre lo he sabido pero es más fácil odiarte y que me odies que el pensar en todo lo que nos separa_

_-Entonces por qué…por qué has realizado toda esta absurda cacería contra mis doncellas-_exclama indignada

_-Porque te será más fácil matarme si me odias-_murmura levemente_-porque solo sentirías alivio al saberme muerto…porque solo puedo morir por tu flecha_

_-Orión…_

_-Hazlo Artemisa, la niña romana no podrá sostener tanta energía divina durante mucho tiempo_

El cazador lo siente. En el mismo instante en que la pretora cree haberlo matado de asfixia, él puede sentir como una flecha de energía plateada atraviesa con fuerza en su corazón…en el mismo punto dónde muchos años antes también se clavó.

Orión estaba cayendo. Sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo y nuevamente la oscuridad conocía se iba adueñando de él. En sus últimos segundos mira hacia el cielo. La constelación del can mayor lo mira con tristeza, casi puede oír los ladridos llorosos de Sirio.

Pero antes de perder por completo la vista cree ver un par de ojos plata bañados en lágrimas no derramadas.

"_**Hace mucho tiempo existió una diosa de cabellos tan rojos como el fuego y los ojos del plata de la luna misma. **_

_**Hace mucho tiempo existió un joven gigante con el cabello tan negro como las profundidades del mar y los ojos del verde de sus aguas.**_

_**Hace mucho tiempo existieron una diosa y un gigante que se enamoraron contra todo pronóstico.**_

_**Hace mucho tiempo, la diosa mato al gigante en un error que le perseguiría por siempre. Hace mucho tiempo, el gigante murió por la diosa odiando eternamente al cruel destino que no les permitía estar juntos. **_

_**Porque a pesar de su odio a los hombres, Artemisa siempre amo a Orión. Y a pesar de haber muerto por su flecha, Orión nunca dejo de amar a Artemisa."**_

**O&amp;A**

Holas!

Espero que les haya gustado. Siempre he amado la historia entre estos dos.

Y exijo saber porque Orión no aparece en la lista de personajes si forma parte de varios capítulos en el último libro ¬¬

No se olviden de dejarme review para saber sus opiniones.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: Orión T-T

Pd2: Odio la versión de Riordan sobre este mito así que combine los mitos mitológicos con lo que el tío Rick escribió.

Pd3: No puedo creer que haya aparecido Phoebe otra vez y que se muere con la misma rapidez con la que salió.

Pd4: Ame a Phoebe sin conocerla en la Maldición del Titán y me entristece su muerte -_-

Pd5: Orión T-T


End file.
